villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Veck Simms
Veck Simms is the hidden secondary antagonist of the 2009 movie Paul Blart: Mall Cop. At first, he was Paul Blart's former security officer in-training partner, but he turns out to be a sarcastic and intelligent bank robber. His henchmen are Prancer, Blitzen, Vixen, Rudolph, Cupid and Donner (who are named after reindeer). He was portrayed by Keir O'Donnell. Plot Veck's plot involved stealthily recording credit card codes from the computers of all 223 stores in the mall on Black Friday and then transferring them to offshore accounts. This is evidenced by the fact that he planned to fly to the Cayman islands, where off shore accounts are typically installed. After Veck's henchmen cleared everybody out of the mall they took several hostages including Amy, several of Blart's other friends, and eventually his daughter who inadvertently walked into Veck's trap. After Blart defeats all of Veck's henchmen, he attempts to rescue the hostages and try to escape into an air vent but Veck, having been delayed attempting to locate Blart, enters the room and Blart is captured. He then demands to have the credit card codes, which Blart had entered into a borrowed cell phone. Veck then escapes with the codes, taking Amy and Blart's daughter with him. Oddly, he is seen unarmed while driving his getaway van. Blart and SWAT leader, James Kent then go in pursuit and Veck leads them to an airfield. Veck then attempts to escape in a Cessna Citation Sovereign jet along with Amy and Maya, but Blart comes face-to-face with him in a brief fight. Blart overpowers, defeats Veck and arrests him. However, even then, Veck had an ace up his sleeve...it is then revealed that James Kent had been working with Veck the entire time and pulls his Berretta 92FS on Blart. Kent then threatens to kill the three of them but first demands the phone but Blart smashes it on the tarmac. Kent counters this by telling Blart that he can simply use the codes written on the gang member's arms. However, at that moment, Blart's aging boss shoots the gun out of Kent's hand. Veck and Kent were presumably arrested for good. His henchman are arrested by the SWAT team prior to this. Personality, Skills and Weapons Veck appears to have vast knowledge of computers and computer hacking as he is seen hacking into several computers in the bank (possibly activating the credit card machines), Blart mentions that he is "good with computers", he has a binary code armband tattoo (which can be see on his left arm when he changes jackets), and at one point he suddenly has access to Blart's online dating profile, (which he presumably hacked into). In addition, Veck is very sarcastic and seems to have a hatred for cops. When asked for his demands, he says he "would love a happy meal!" he then demands silence. During this, he presses a power drill against a metal drawer, faking drilling into the vault. He is also very impatient, screaming and barking orders at his henchman when Blart begins to make a credible threat to Veck's plan. Veck also blurts out that he has overspent on Amazon.com and that the situation is "UNACCEPTABLE!!" Veck is seen primarily using a Glock 17 9mm pistol. At one point Veck empties it into what he thinks is Blart but it is actually a decoy, one of his henchman uses a stun baton against Blart during a chase, and during the takeover his henchman also set up flash-bang grenades to ward off the police. It is interesting to note that these are police weapons and may be hinting at Kent's involvement in the plot. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Crackers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Friend of the hero